Today is
by Calico Neko
Summary: Kise is coming to Seirin and suddenly dragging Kuroko to have a short date with him. But Kuroko... [A short one shot for KiKuro day]


**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Happy KiKuro Day, minna!  
**

* * *

.

Today's school is over and it's finally time to go home. Luckily, today is not the day that Seirin High's basketball club has a practice, so Kuroko can go home and sleep. He was really tired by his daily life.

"Hey Kuroko, let's go to Maji. It's just one day and I miss their burgers already," Kagami says.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun, I think I will go home."

'_Because I'm sleepy,_' continues Kuroko in his mind.

Kuroko and Kagami walk together to the front gate. Yawning wide, doesn't care about his surrounding, Kagami poke his shoulder, "Oy, Kuroko, isn't that Kise?"

Kuroko looks in front of him. Just as Kagami said, that's Kise, surrounding by his fans from Seirin, spreading his cheerfulness towards them. Kuroko and Kagami can hear him when he says "Thank you for your support-ssu!" to his fans.

Kuroko knows he can't go home if he walked passing the front gate. Kuroko doesn't know the reason why Kise is in front of his school, but one thing he knows, Kise will ruin his precious free time.

Kuroko turns around, trying to find another gate so he can go home quickly. He feels tired, he really needs to sleep. Knowing Kuroko has 'disappeared', Kagami shouts, "Oy Kuroko, where are you going?"

Thanks to Kagami, Kise heard that shout. He runs to Kagami and yells, "Kagamicchi, where is Kuro... KUROKOCCHI!" Kise spots the tiredness Kuroko and hugs him tight. Behind them, Kise's fans are jealous for that Kise and Kuroko closeness.

"Mou~ I was waiting you, Kurokocchi! I miss you so much!" Kise announces, forgetting that his fans from Seirin are still listening and watching him. Kise rubs his cheek to Kuroko's hair, making Kuroko's hair in mess.

"Kise-kun, please stop, your fans is watching us."

Kise releases his hug. "Hahaha, I'm sorry-ssu. But I can't hold myself. I miss Kurokocchi so much!" Kuroko could see his puppy ear when he said that. "So let's go, Kurokocchi!"

"Eh?" Kuroko wants to asks about what he was mean, but be can't. Kise pulls Kuroko's arm, dragging him to somewhere place, leaving Kagami and Kise's fans who are feeling confuse.

"_Ano_, Kise-kun, where are we going?" Kuroko asks. He still in his straight face, but his eyes is looking awful, his eyes looks red and watery. He's yawning all the time today and mading his eyes become like that.

"Haha, what are you asking, Kurokocchi? Of course we will have a date-ssu!" Kuroko's eyes are widening in shock.

.

"Tada!"

Proudly, Kise's pointing a building which in front of him and Kuroko. That building is..

"Kise-kun, that's nothing special here. It's just the usual Maji, it didn't give us any discount," says Kuroko. "Besides, I've always go to Maji with Kagami...

"Yes, with Kagamicchi, not with me-ssu." Kise cuts Kuroko's words. It's just a slight, but Kuroko swears that he can hear some jealousy behind his words. "So come on! Vanilla shakes, my treat!" Kise drags him inside the Maji.

.

From the Maji, Kise is dragging Kuroko to different place again. He's walking fast. He keeps looking on his watch from time to time, as if he's not do that he will be late for something important. Kuroko, who is trying to follow his paces, is panting and sweating. His hands are bringing cup of shake.

"Kise-kun, why so fast? Where are we going anyway?"

"To the cinema-ssu," says Kise. "_Simatta!_ We have no time! Come on, Kurokocchi!" And they are running.

.

Inside the cinema...

"Kise-kun, what is this?" Kuroko asks in his anger voice.

"What is what, Kurokocchi? It's a cinema, of course. Ah, don't tell me, you haven't gone to the cinema?"

If he didn't remember that they're in the cinema, happily he will give his best ignite pass. In his cold voice, Kuroko says, "That's not what I mean, Kise-kun. It's about the movie."

"Oh, Sadako 3D? I remember you love a horror movie so I thought you will love this one-ssu."

"I have watched this, Kise-kun, and I don't like it. It's not scary at all."

"Eh?!" Kise shouts, forcing Kuroko to close his annoying mouth by his hand. "I'm sorry, Kurokocchi. I don't know you had watched this one."

"No problem, Kise-kun."

They didn't speak for several minutes, only staring at the movie that Kuroko has claimed isn't scary at all, Kise asks, "Who did you go with, when you watched this one?"

Kuroko looks at Kise who's avoiding their eyes contact, "By myself."

Kise sighed in relieve when he heard that.

30 minutes after the movie started, Kise can feel a weight on his shoulder. When he looked to his right side, he can see Kuroko who is sleeping, his head is on his shoulder. The tiredness and maybe bored, are making him feel sleepy.

Kise can feel his face become red and hot for this situation. He can't resist the cuteness of his ex mentor. Kise is smiling, and in seconds is turning into a scream when the ghost appeared. And Kuroko, he is still sleeping even though surrounding by screams from Kise and others.

.

Kuroko can feel something warm and steady against his chest. His body is rocking up and down in harmonic when the carrier walks.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko calls his carrier. He still feels dizzy, trying to focusing his eyes towards his surroundings. Then he realized, they are in front of Kuroko's house.

"We finally arrived-ssu." Kise squats down so Kuroko can stand. Kise stands up and wipes his sweat. "Wuah, I never thought that you're quite heavy, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko glares at him. "Well then, thank you for carrying me home, Kise-kun, and thank you for your treat."

Kuroko bows politely, but Kise's response is unexpected. Kise pouts.

"Mou~, you're so mean, Kurokocchi! You just said thank you without didn't give me anything-ssu!"

"Eh?" Kuroko confuses. "Giving you something? Why do I have to?"

Kise is crying in his crocodile tears. Brutally, he is gripping on Kuroko's shoulder. "How could you, how could you forget about this day, Kurokocchi!? Today is July 11th, our day-ssu!"

Kuroko blinks confusedly, "Our day? I was never knew that we have our own day."

Kise's crying becomes louder, but he turns around and just says, "It's nothing important-ssu. You don't have to know our day, _sobs_. See you again, Kurokocchi, and goodnight, _sobs_."

However, Kuroko holds Kise's wrist. "Kise-kun, I'm sorry if I made you sad, but I... I just forgot, "Kuroko lies so Kise won't feel sad again, "I just feel tired and sleepy, so..."

Kuroko's words are cut by a sudden 'attack' from the Blondie. He hugs him tightly while sobbing hard. "Mou~ Kurokocchi is so cruel, how could you forget our special day-ssu?!"

"As my apology, why don't you sleep at my house? It's already night, it's dangerous if-"

"I love you-ssu!" Kise is tightening his hug.

"_Hai, hai..._" Kuroko pats on Kise's head.

In Kuroko's mind, he says, '_I'm sorry I lied to you, Kise-kun. It's not I forgot about Kise Kuroko day, it's just because I never knew about it and I really__-__really want to sleep.'_

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

* * *

Woah, what is this? Shounen-ai? Friendship? Bromance?

Well, whatever it called, Happy KiKuro day!

RnR please..


End file.
